Riverside High School
History "Season One" In the study group's first year at Greendale, former Riverside High classmates Troy Barnes and Annie Edison reconnect after both attend a fake Spanish study group on their first day at Greendale Community College. While at Riverside, the two were in different social circles as he was the popular star quarterback of the football team and prom king. Troy appeared not to know her and seemed surprised when she recognized him. She jogged his memory by reminding Troy that she used to sit behind him in Algebra class. He then realized she was "Little Annie Adderall", the girl from high school who had a nervous Adderall fueled breakdown which ended in her running through a plate glass window. An upset Annie then responded he was stupid jock who dislocated both shoulders after doing a keg stand. Troy corrected her that it was a "keg flip" which was much harder to pull off . Some time later, Dean Pelton meets the study group and brings up Troy's time as Riverside's star quarterback in order to recruit him for Greendale's football team. Troy declines feeling he accomplished all he had to do with the sport leaving on top of his game. Undaunted, Pelton blackmails Jeff with embarrassing photos of him attending Greendale to get him to persuade the reluctant Troy otherwise. Jeff interrupts Annie and Troy's private study session and manages to talk him into joining the football team. After seeing Troy regress to his former high school jock self, Annie confronts Jeff for his actions. He in turn calls Annie out over her motivations wanting to keep Troy all to herself. He points out the obvious crush has on Troy and how he was out of reach for her while they were both at Riverside. She wants to make sure nothing, not even football, comes between them. Annie counters that she actually has his best interests in mind despite that while Jeff's manipulations are purely selfish. That night at the Greendale football pep rally held in the gymnasium, Jeff has a change of heart due to his talk with Annie. He pulls Troy aside just as he is about to make his official debut to the student body and tries to talk him out of it. Troy understands the concerns he has about football consuming his life again but assures Jeff that isn't the case anymore. He then reveals that back at Riverside he couldn't take all the pressure of being a football star. The night before the big game he intentionally injured himself doing a keg flip at a party in order to avoid the college scouts who were going to be in attendance. At Greendale as opposed to his time at Riverside High he is under no such pressure. He can play the game because he wants to and with very little expectations because of how poor the team is . On Halloween, Annie hopes to become more popular at Greendale than she ever was at Riverside. To that end, she organizes a "Dias De Los Muertes" party ostensibly for extra credit in Spanish class but in actuality she hopes it will improve her social standing on campus. In order to insure the party is successful she invites the most popular student on campus at that time Jeff. She tries to be formidable in her request that he attend but he declines as he has other plans. She then breaks down in tears and tries guilting him into showing up for the party. Annie claims the party is her last chance to make up for years of being unpopular in high school. She brings up how rough she had it at Riverside with classmates who attended a few of her parties back then telling her they needed to leave early so they could watch the news. She also mentions even the crossing guard was cruel as he would try to lure her into traffic. Jeff reluctantly agrees to go just to stop the water works . Towards the end of the year, Annie uses information she just found out about their Spanish instructor Ben Chang false teaching credentials to get him fired. She hoped that this would force the study group to have to retake Spanish class together. The plan doesn't work as Chang is simply replaced by Dean Pelton a real Spanish teacher named Doctor Escodera. Jeff figures out what Annie had done theorizing she did this because of her insecurities about the group remaining friends after the class they took together ended. He also adds the fact that she didn't get hot until "after high school" which Troy immediately agrees with. Annie owns up to her actions but explains she didn't want her friendship with the group to end the way her rehab group did with them eventually drifting apart . "Season Two" In the study group's second year at Greendale, Dean Pelton Annie and Troy's time at school is briefly discussed by them on his birthday. After an impromptu celebration at The Ballroom bar, Troy drives her, Abed, Jeff and Britta home in Jeff's Lexus. After escorting Annie to the hallway of her apartment, she has an identity crisis of sorts due to her role playing in another identity while at the bar. She realizes she is unsure of who she really is. Troy admits that while he didn't used to know her back in high school he does know her now and assures her she is a good person at heart . "Season Three" In the study group's third year, Troy mentions that back at Riverside High while she was on an Aderall high, Annie attempted to straighten the lines out on the football field. "Season Four" In the study group's fourth year at Greendale, Abed decides to explore the study group's origins. Creating a chart called "The Crazy Quilt of Destiny", Abed maps out how the lives of the group were interconnected before meeting officially in college. The first connection he points out was the most obvious one: Riverside High School. Troy and Annie recall their time their which brings new information to light. Annie remembers how addicted she was to Adderall and needed to pop a few pills just to start the school day off. She also recounted how she worked up the nerve to approach Troy when he was at his locker surrounded by his friends. She offered to tutor him in algebra but he refused stating he wasn't interested in math. Both Annie and Troy were invited to a party where high school superlatives were being handed out. Annie continued to take Adderall as Troy kept being awarded more superlatives. When Troy won "Most Likely to Succeed", Annie declared she deserved that award. She rattled off her impressive scholastic achievements in comparison to Troy and called him a "mindless robot". Troy innocently asked her if she went to his school genuinely unaware of who she was. However, Annie and everyone at the party assumed he was insulting her. Hopped up on Adderall and embarrassed, Annie ran screaming through a glass patio door receiving severe injuries. Troy would later be so affected by what Annie had said he would later say she "ruined high school for him". Due to this and also feeling too much pressure from his peers, Troy faked an injury after doing a keg flip to get out of competing in the upcoming football game . Category:Places Category:Troy Barnes Category:Annie Edison